


Reckless

by realziall



Series: The Reckless Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realziall/pseuds/realziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zayn." Louis said with a stern voice. </p><p>"Yeah mate, something happened?" the raven haired asked, rising his eyes from his phone screen. </p><p>"Hmm well that depends. Would you mind telling me something?" the blue eyed boy asked sweetly. </p><p>"Uh... Yeah of course..." Zayn responded with a puzzled face rising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Why on earth would my brother have your contact name as 'daddy'?! And don't think I didn't see the pictures!"</p><p>Or</p><p>Ten years old Niall went to spend the summer with his brother, Louis. The older, who had just finished his first year of college, lives with his classmate, best mate and roommate, Zayn. <br/>Louis never thought it wouldn't be a good idea to leave his baby brother with his best friend. Well... Maybe for them isn't a bad idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Phone Call

Louis woke up to the annoying ringing of his phone. He groaned, extending his arm to get the device, bringing it to his ear.

"What?!" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Good morning, Boobear! What's with the mood? You should be happy, is your first day of summer holiday!". His oh too cheerful mother almost yelled in the phone.

"Oh god mom! Could you be any more louder?!" Louis asked frustrated. "What do you want at 7 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday anyway?"

"I wanted to remember you that your little brother is coming tomorrow. Bobby's bringing him over at 10 am. I am so sorry I can't come over to see you, honey, but there's still a lot to pack. I still can't believe he's taking me on a three months long cruise! I am so excited!" the woman exclaimed, too happy at this early hour for Louis to not groan at her voice.

"Oh, yeah... Three months with the little devil..." Louis said rolling his eyes.

"Louis! He's your brother!" the woman scolded.

"Yeah, he is, mom, and I love him, but that doesn't mean he won't make my summer a living hell. He's so hyperactive and I really don't know how to cope with him! There's really no way to leave him off to grandma?"

"No, Lou. He'll come and stay with you. You have no idea how excited he is to come live with you! He's always talking about it. Oh love, I really gotta go now. Talk to you later, Boobear !"

"Ok... Bye mom" Louis said with a sigh and hang up. He loved his little brother to pieces. But sometimes he could be a little too much. He had to much energy for Louis liking, even if he used to be just like him. Well, there was no other choice now than to have his brother over the summer. He needed to reminded his roommate though, Zayn, that the little boy was coming. He glanced to the clock. 7:20 am. No way in hell Zayn would be up. So Louis decided to get a couple of hours of sleep.

***

Louis woke again, but this time to a harsh shake if his body. He felt a hand on his shoulder and one on his waist moving him roughly. But as he raised his arm to push the body next to him, he felt himself falling and only when a loud thud was heard as he fell total he floor he realised what happened.

"Zayn, fuck you! I hope you go to hell you cunt !" The blue eyed boy yelled at the brunette laughing his arse out on the bed.

"Sorry, mate but I made breakfast and you won't budge so I had to do something. Didn't want the food to get cold" Zayn said when he calmed a little bit. He helped his friend of the floor and almost dragged him to the kitchen. Zayn was hyper, something very unusual for him.

"What's with you, mate? Why're you so happy?" Louis questioned.

"Well Lou, my friend. I have a date tonight. " he said with a bright smile.

"Ooh , who? "Louis smirked.

"That brunette from the party last night? Kyle? I went to her to the balcony and we only kissed. Not even full make out, but I'm sure she's easy. I'll have my way with her tonight" Zayn said, placing a plate with food in front of Louis as well as one for him.

"That girl? I thought you liked blondes only to be honest. What's so special with this girl? And be careful, you don't know who she is."

"Yeah, I like blondes more and usually only blondes, but I haven't gotlaid in some time and I need it. I'm getting sexually frustrated and I didn't find any blonde to make me wanna fuck her. And she's ok. And honesty I'm young and free and it makes me feel alive, Lou. It's alright, don't worry. "

Louis nodded and began to eat. He finished in about 10 minutes and grabbed a cup of tea while he gave Zayn one with coffee.

"Hey Zayn. I wanted to remind you my little brother will stay with us for the summer. He's coming tomorrow morning, yeah?"

"Niall? Oh great, I love the kid. I haven't seen him in what? 3 years? Yeah, since eleventh grade when we moved here." Zayn responded, his face lighting up a bit.

"At least someone's excited. You realize that he's a ten years old hyperactive little boy, with an appetite as big as three kids his age, right?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he's cute though" Zayn shrugged.

"Cute? You realise that firstly, he's 10, secondly, he's my little brother and thirdly, he's most likely adopted from the Devil, yeah?" Louis asked.

The golden eyed boy chuckled, shaking his head.

"He's cute, Lou. You can't deny it. And it's not like we have something important to do during summer anyway. We don't have jobs, homework, a stable relationship, nothing. He'll probably get some of the boredom out of our lives. "

And Zayn didn't have any idea how right he was...


	2. See You Again

Louis was waiting for Zayn , sprawled on the couch in only a pair of sweats and with a cup of tea in his hand. At about 9 am a knock on the door got his attention. He wondered why Zayn would knock at his own house's door, but shrugged it off. He placed the mug on the coffee table and went to answer the door. Only, when he opened it, it wasn't Zayn. A small body with a mop of dyed blond hair jumped on him, almost making Louis fall. He caught the body just before he was about to fall off , swooping him in his arms.

"Louuuu !!!" the little boy yelled, throwing his arms around Louis' neck.  
"Ni!" Louis smiled lovingly at his baby brother, kissing his face again and again, making the blond giggle.

"Hey Louis." a male voice said.

Only now Louis observed his father. Without putting his brother down, he weirdly hugged the man who chuckled at the two.

"Ok big man. Go and get your backpack from the car" Bobby smiled at his younger son, messing with his hair a little as he skipped out of the apartment.

"Hey dad, how are you?" Louis asked, plopping on the couch, his father doing the same.

"Yeah, good, good, Boobear. Your mother is kinda driving me crazy with all those preparations. I barely wait to actually be on that yacht. Oh, that reminds me. She set some rules for Niall. And she'd kill me if I don't tell you. So Niall has to be in bed at 10 pm every night. Don't feed him too many candies, he gotta eat his vegetables even if I've never seem him actually leaving food on the plate. Don't let him talk with strangers, actually I think that's an understatement, but your mom... And also you gotta bath him if he's too dirty, he won't clean himself properly. And when he gets out of your word just spank him a couple of times, he won't do it again. " the older man said.

"Yeah dad, I figured all of this. Thanks tho... You can go now, I'll take care of Ni from now on. Have fun on your trip!" Louis said as Niall appeared into the door frame of the apartment. He stood next to his luggage, previously brought into the flat.

After the boys said their goodbyes to their father, they found themselves alone in the flat.

"So what do you wanna do, baby?" Louis asked his little brother who seemed utterly excited to be there.

"Dunno..." he shrugged " 'm kinda tired. Maybe a nap?" Niall said smiling sheepishly, and indeed he proved his point with a cute yawn that made Louis coo. He scooped the boy in his arms and carried him to his bedroom.

"Wait here, peanut, 'm gonna bring one of my t-shirts for you to sleep in cause I'm not in the mood to search for your pajamas, yeah?"

Niall nodded lazily, his eyes dropping, as Louis grabbed a big with shirt. He saw his little brother more asleep than awake so he slowly removed the younger own t-shirt and shorts and put his bigger one on him. Then he lifted the blanket, laying next to Niall in bed, cuddling his little brother. And before he knew it, the both of them were in a deep slumber.

_***_

Zayn unlocked the front door. It was nearly 2 pm. He found Louis on the couch, flicking channels at tv.

"Hey mate. How was you're date" the blue eyed boy asked.

Zayn mumbled a 'fine', his head pounding with the worst hangover he had in a long time.

He didn't make it to his room, he just figured it would be ok to just stop in Louis' room since it was closer and his friend was awake anyway.

He struggled out of his shirt when inside the bedroom, discarding it along with his jeans somewhere across the floor. He sighed relieved when he was finally ready to sleep. But as he plopped on the bed, a high pitched scream made him fall back and on the floor with a loud thud. Zayn groaned as he recollected himself from the ground, steadying himself.

"What the fuck ?!" he mumbled as he lifted himself and just now he saw the mop of blond hair giggling from under the covers.

"Zaynieeee !!!" Niall yelled. As soon as Zayn realised who was in the bed his mood lightened up considerably. His hangover, headache and every thought of sleeping were long forgotten.

"Nialler!" he exclaimed, jumping on the bed. He hugged the younger boy tight, kissing all over his face. Niall squirmed, trying uselessly to break free front the tight grip, but when Zayn started to tickle him he fell into a fit of laughter.

The noise disturbed Louis so he decided to check out what was happening.

He smiled at his brother and his best friend, before saying front the door frame.

"Well, well. Looks like you're really happy to see each other."

"Yeah, Zaynie. It's so good to see you again!"


	3. Jealousy?

"And what's with this over here?" Niall said pointing to Zayn's upper arm.

"Uhm... You know... Well... It's kinda... How should I put this... Actually..." Zayn hesitated.

"That, my little bro, is his ex girlfriend." Louis snickered.

"Hmm ?" Niall raised and eyebrow." Why would you have a tattoo of your ex girlfriend?"

"It wasn't my ex girlfriend when I made it!" Zayn defended.

Niall rolled his eyes before saying "Yeah whatever. Anyway my favourite is still thwarting 'Zap!' one ". The blond traced the outline of the draw with his fingertips.

Zayn quivered at the feeling. He watched Niall infatuated with his tattoos. He was so caught up in the inked skin, his lips partly parted and tongue slightly poking out in concentration. And Zayn just stared. He felt a tingle on the inside, just that wrong feeling that makes your heart wierdly flutter, when Niall gently scratched the tattoo with his fingernails.  
Zayn continued to stare at his nest friend's little brother until the kid slowly removed his eyes from his arm, moving his gaze to catch the brunette's. Zany smiled fondly at the boy as he removed his hand from the other's skin.

"Yep, that's definitely my favourite " Niall stated with a large smile. "But now I'm hungry!"

Louis sighed , shaking his head.

"Why does this not surprise me?" the eldest said with a chuckle. "Come, let's go get some food. "

Niall clapped his hands triumphantly and jumped off to his brother's room to get dressed.

"See mate? CUTE. " Zayn said as he got of the chair he was previously seated on.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Still the son of the devil. " Louis mumbled going to get ready himself.

_***_

The three boys sat at a table in a not so crowded restaurant since it was pretty late.

"Hello, my name's Brianna and I'll be your waitress for tonight." a blonde girl, about the two older boys' age, said with a polite smile. Zayn smirked at her. _'She's hot'_ he thought to himself, and by the look Louis gave him, he was sure Louis thought the same.

"Are you reason to order?" she asked.

"Oh sweetheart, I'd like to have you, but if I can't then bring me a pepperoni pizza and a bear please. " Zayn said with a wink. He could swear he head Niall growling, but when he turned his head to him, the blond was smiling at the girl.

Louis mouthed a 'lame' and tried to contain his snickering in order to talk to the waitress.

"Yeah, I'll have the same and for Ni-"

"I want chicken!" the little boy yelled. "And a Coke!"

"He'll take chicken and chips with apple juice please" Louis ordered and Niall pouted, about to protest, but was stopped by Zayn.  
"Don't argue , Ni. We would like you to actually sleep tonight. "

"I'll be back with your drinks soon " the blonde, Brianna, said as she walked away, Zayn and Louis checking her ass.

Niall saw the two boys and crossed his arms over his chest, furrowing his eyebrows.

"She's hot, mate. But you're an absolute idiot with no flirting skills. " Louis said smirking at his friend.

"I'm not that baad !" Zayn defended. " But yeah, she's- Nialler, you alright?" he asked concerned the now pouting boy.

The blond mumbled a 'yeah' and refused to talk with the others. After some minutes, the waitress returned with the drinks. Zayn smiled seductively at her and she blushed.

Niall sighed.

"I want some!" the little boy demanded, pointing at the beer can.

"No, Niall, you're ten for fuck's sake." Louis said sternly.

"But I want! NIall yelled.

"Niall behave!" Louis said, squeezing Niall's shoulder tightly. The boy groaned.

"Come Lou, let him taste. A sip won't kill him. " Zayn spoke, placing his beer bottle in front of Niall's lips. Louis sighed and nodded half heartedly. He lifted the can lightly, the bitter liquid spilling in the blond's mouth. He cringed at the taste, but took 3 gulps fast.

"Did you at least like it?" Louis asked.

"Y-yeah..." Niall said, not even trying to hide his lie.

"Sure you did" his brother said sarcastically.

Right when Niall opened his mouth to speak, the waitress appeared with the food. He placed the plates on the table and when he reached Zayn she said "Be careful, it's hot"

Zayn smirked before replying

"Not as hot as you"

Brianna opened her mouth to say something, but it came out as a small scream which followed a splash.

The sound of a glass smashing to the ground made Zayn turn to Niall. The boy had an innocent look, still pouting, with wide eyes and his hand extended to where his juice glass previously was.

" 'm sorry. " he said with that angel look, turning to the waitress. She took a look on her outfit, now drenched in the clear liquid.

"Oh it's ok sweetie. Don't worry it was an accident. "

"Accident my ass" Louis mumbled.

The waitress left and instead of her, a dark haired boy served them. Louis refused to speak with Niall, anger obvious in his eyes, while Zayn tried uselessly to make conversation, rolling his eyes at his friend's childish behaviour.

Once home, Louis still ignored Niall. The ten years old tried to make his brother acknowledge him, but he won't budge.

"Come on, Lou! Talk to him, he's your brother. He didn't do it on purpose. " Zayn tried to reason with his friend.

"That's what you think?! HE fuckin did it on purpose. " Louis yelled.

"I d-didn't..." Niall said, biting his lips, trying ti contain his tears.

"You sleep on the couch tonight so I'm not gonna spank you" Louis announced, heading to his room.

Zayn sighed; his best friend was acting like a big kid.

"Come baby, you're sleeping with me. " he said,, taking Niall's hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Once inside, he searched through his wardrobe.

"Here, Ni. Take this. " he said, handing the blond a big, black shirt, and getting sweats for him.

"I'm taking a shower, wait here, yeah?" the brunette announced answer Niall nodded.

Zayn hoped into the shower, letting the hot water pour down on him. He enjoyed the hotness of it, and began washing his body slowly. He was lost in his thought when some rumbling form outside the shower cabin disturbed him. He pushed the curtain aside, looking inside the bathroom. There, sitting on the toilet seat with an adorable smile, was Niall.

He just said 'Hello'.


	4. Hot Shower

Zayn wasn't sure why Niall just stood there, but he certainly wasn't minding it. In the silent room, the only noise coming from the water running down Zayn's body, the brunette's mind began to wander to Niall. How cute he was, little and adorable, pure and innocent; so small compared to him, so fragile. He imagined how Niall would look in his arms, he could easily lift him with one arm, how would he sleep on his chest, how would he snuggle with Zayn during the night, how his pretty little mouth would look stretched around his cock, staring with those blue eyes wide and glossy through his thin eyelashes, with his checks pink.

_'Oh god, that is so, so wrong. What's wrong with me, if I could only make these thoughts stop!"_ Zayn scolded himself mentally. He tried to clear his mind, but Niall's voice got his attention.

"Z-zayn ?" the blond spoke from the other side of the curtain.

Zayn cleared his throat before responding "Yeah Ni, what is it?"

"C-can I take a shower too?" he asked, more like a whisper.

"Yeah, sure baby. Right after I finish you can get in. " Zayn said.

"N-no..." Niall was red by now, but Zayn couldn't see it. "Can I take it now? With... With you? "

Zayn bit his lip. He wanted to say yes, he really wanted, but it was wrong. He thought about it. Should he accept, shouldn't he? Zayn weighted the two options. He wasn't sure he could stop himself from touching Niall if he saw his little pale body naked.

"Z-Zayn ?"

His small voice made Zayn pull the curtain aside. He saw Niall with his pleading big blue eyes, so, so innocent and loving, also scared he made a mistake asking and he made his decision.

"Yeah Ni... Get undressed and come in."

Niall started piling his clothes off with a shy smile, not once making visual contact with the older. He hesitated just a little to remove his boxers, but he did it and stepped in the shower. Zayn bit his bottom lip hard to restrain himself from touching the little boy, but couldn't stop staring. He saw Niall eyeing his body, his gaze stopping on the heart place on his hips. Niall approached, his hand lifting to the tattoo.

"I haven't seen this earlier" the blond said, tracing the shape with his fingers. Zayn swallowed a groan when the boy touched his body.

"Yeah... It's uhm ... It's new, not even Louis have seen it."

Niall hummed, his eyes wandering again over his body.

"Wow, you're big" the blond stated. "Why am I not that big?"

He looked Zayn dead in the eyes. Zayn swallowed the lump in his throat and thought his answer for a little.

"I... You will, probably. If you're anything like your brother you sure will. " Zayn smiled fondly, even in the awkward situation.

The next question that came from Niall's mouth shocked Zayn.

"Can-can I touch it?" and before the brunette had time to process the question before Niall had a tight grip on his cock.

Niall inspected it a little, his face so close that Zayn could feel his breath. Zayn began to get hard.

"Zee... It's- it's getting hard. Why is that?" Niall asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but didn't remove his hand.

"It means I'm happy, baby. Can- can you move your hand up and down, please?" Zayn said, biting the inside of his cheek. He refused to think more of what he demanded, he couldn't bring himself to be rational. What was that wrong with a 10 years old giving him a handjob anyway? It wasn't like he fucked that little hole of his.

At that thought Zayn couldn't stop a moan. Niall had began to move his hand and Zayn was fully hard.

"Just like that, baby boy." he said, caressing Niall's hair. The smaller boy was very into what he was doing, his eyes glued on Zayn's shaft, with his lips parted, revealing his tongue slightly poking out from between his teeth. The view turned Zayn on if that was even possible.

"Faster, Nialler. Move your hand a little faster. " Zayn demanded and Niall complied.

The blond moved his hand faster and faster gradually, making Zayn get closer and closer to the edge.

When Niall accidentally ran his thumb over the slit, Zayn bit his hand to stop a loud moan as he almost reached his high.

"Baby close your eyes" Zayn said and Niall's eyes fluttered closed. With one last tug, Zayn came on the blond's hand, his legs shaking a little. Niall moved his hand through Zayn's high, his eyes still closed.

Panting, Zayn removed Niall's fingers from him, placing the hand under the water to remove the white substance from the skin.

"You can open your eyes now, Ni. " the older said, as the blond's eyelids fluttered open.

"What happen, Zayn ? Why did you tell me to close my eyes? " Zayn asked, his eyes sparkling in the pale light of the shower.

"I'll show you another time baby, yeah? You cannot tell anyone about this, especially your brother. It would be our little secret, ok?" Zayn said, still holding Niall's hand.

"O-ok... But why? I still don't get what happened... " the little boy said, utterly confused.

"We'll talk about it other time, Niall !" Zayn raised his voice slightly, frustrated because he didn't know how to respond.

Niall eyes were wide and his lip quivered.

"Oh, sorry baby... I didn't want to yell, but we're not going to talk now. Just... Just later, ok?"

Niall nodded, but pouted. Zayn sighed before pulling Niall closer to him, pouring shower gel in his hand and beginning to wash Niall.

The blond giggled, but let Zayn do his job. The brunette the washed his own body before rinsing both.

He stopped the shower and got.out, lifting Niall by his wast and placing him on the bathroom rug. He.put a towel around his waist before covering Niall almost completely with another fluffy one.

He lifted the kid.once again, carrying him to the bed.

They got dressed, Zayn only in sweats and Niall in one of Zayn's t-shirts and his own boxershorts.

Zayn got under the covers, lifting the blanket so Niall could come in. The boy complied and pressed himself against Zayn's body. The older placed a kiss on Niall's forehead.

"Goodnight, baby" the brunette said.

The blond smiled softly before snuggling closer to Zayn. The older hugged him tight and soon they have both fallen asleep.


	5. New Friend

Niall woke up still snuggled up to Zayn. The larger body hovering him gave Niall that warm fuzzy feeling inside his tummy; he never actually felt it, just heard about it and it was feeling amazing for the little blond.

His big, blue eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the morning light coming through Zayn's dark curtains. He lazily stretched, not too much though, being restrained by the brunette's arm around. He tried to wiggle out from Zayn's tight grips, but no luck. If anything, he was held even tighter. And to make everything better, Niall had to pee urgently.

"Zayyyyn!" Niall whined. He tried to push the older, but he wouldn't budge.

"Zaynie... Please, wake up!". The blond was becoming impatient and also his bladder hurt. He tried to free himself, but having half of Zayn's body over him made it impossible. He felt like crying, he really needed to go to the bathroom. He tried to shake Zayn, call his name, although he didn't want to yell, his brother would get even angrier at him. Niall tried everything he could've thought of. He whimpered defeated before quitting his attempt to leave.

Zayn woke up to a slight discomfort. He felt his upper leg wet, wondering what could it be. He realised then he was sitting atop of Niall and his eyes fluttered open. He saw the.blond wide eyed with his mouth hanging open and a scared expression.

"Ni ?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Niall whimpered, his lip trembling and eyes filling with tears.

"I-I am s-sorry." he stuttered as a sob escaped his mouth. Zayn panicked.

He got up fast, lifting Niall with him. He was sitting on his knees, the younger boy stood still in front of him. His eyes skimmed over Niall's body, relieve washing over him when he realised what happened as he saw the wet spot on the blond's crotch.

Niall sniffled and the brunette looked into his blue eyes.

"You had an accident, baby?" he asked, Niall nodding embarrassed with cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh, poor boy... Let's get you cleaned, ok? " Zayn smiled sympathetically. He lifted Niall and carried him to the bathroom. He put him on the edge of the sink and removed the blond's boxers.

Niall tried to cover himself and blushed while Zayn ran the shower. The older waited for the water to get warm enough before turning to Niall.

"Hands up" Zayn commanded and the other complied, letting the brunette remove his T-shirt. Zayn put Niall in the shower cabin and turned to leave.

"Won't you take a shower with me like last night? " Niall asked biting his lip.

Zayn melted at the sight, Niall's naked body, his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes big and so, so innocent. He swallowed hard, using all his will to deny Niall's regard.

"Sorry Ni ... Not now, but I promise you I will later, ok?" he said with a sad smile.

Niall pouted, but nodded and turned around. He didn't pull the the curtain so when he bent over to grab the shower gel from its place in the corner, Zayn had to use everything he had to stop himself from fucking the blond's little tight hole right then and there. He forced himself to go to the kitchen, his cock twitching and palms sweating.

 _"I'm so going to hell for this"_ he thought as he entered the kitchen to see Louis burning the toast.

"Fcukin' hell !" he yelled as he burned himself, the black slice of bread now lying on the floor.

Zayn sighed. "Step aside, mate, I'm gonna make breakfast, you just get the plates. Omelettes is ok?" he asked as Louis nodded.

"Yeah" the blue eyed boy agreed " Everything that's made by you it's ok"

Zayn chuckled and began preparing the food.

_***_

"I'm booooored " Niall whined as they laid on the couch, just having finished breakfast.

"And what do you want me to do, Niall? " his older brother asked annoyed.

"I don't know?" the blond shrugged.

"Well, tell me when when you find out and we'll talk then. " Louis rolled his eyes.

"I have an idea!" Zayn piped in " Let's go to the park. "

"Yeah! Can we, Lou? Pleaaaase. " the youngest boy pleaded.

His brother agreed of course; how could he refuse his brother?.

_***_

"I want on the swings" Niall announced as he ran without any further words to the playground.

"So you're not mad at him anymore?" Zayn asked as they sat on a bench from where they were able to watch Niall.

"Nah, mate. He's just a kid, I may have overreacted. But he needs to learn how to behave though. " the blue eyed boy answered.

"Yeah, because you were truly mannered when you were his age. Very well behaved. " Zayn snickered, earning himself a hit on the shoulder from his friend.

They chatted a bit and Louis glanced over to Niall.

"Looks like he's made a friend " he said, referring to a boy not much older than his brother, with big, warm brown eyes and short brown hair.

"Yeah. That's... Nice." Zayn answered sternly; he felt something that for him resembled jealousy, he felt weird by his own feeling, why would he feel jealous seeing Niall laughing and having fun with another boy? He shrugged it off and continued talking to Louis for some time.

Around midday, Louis decided it was time for lunch.

"Come, let's get Niall and get pizza or something. "

They walked to Niall, the kid still playing with the other boy they saw earlier.

"Come Ni, let's go eat. " Zayn said, earning a noise of disapproval from the blond.

"But I wanna play with Liaaaaam..." Niall whined.

 _'Hmm, Liam'_ Zayn thought. _'Not that bad actually'_

"We're hungry, Niall, and so are you. You'll see Liam after. "

"Can't he just come with us?" Niall pleaded with puppy eyes.

"I guess it's ok if he asks his parents. " Louis sighed. "Where are your parents, Liam? Let's go ask them. "

"Actually 'm here with my brother" the brunette kid said pointing to a tall curly haired boy, somewhere around sixteen at a first approximation, with piercing green eyes and a lovely complexion.

"Come on, Li. Let's go get some food. " the teenager said as he was in hearing sight.

For Louis that was the most amazing voice he had ever heard. It was deep and slow, like he thought every word over and over again, but at the same time so clear and warm.

"Actually we wanted to take your brother with us, if you don't mind. " Zany informed.

The curly haired boy wanted to say something but was cut by Louis.

"You can come with us if you want! " he said excitedly. "It would be amazing actually. I'm Louis" he said extending his hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry. " the boy with curled hair responded with a polite smile.

"And I'm Zayn, nice to meet you. "

"And me Niall!"

"Liam, what about you also introduce yourself?" Harry said, placing a hand on Liam's back. The little boy nodded and swallowed before saying : "Hello, my name's Liam"

"Well, now that we know each other what about we go get some pizza?" but before Zayn finished speaking, Niall was already running in front of them. 


	6. Why Being Jealous Over A Kid

"Slow down, Ni!" Louis yelled at his brother who was running crazily around Liam who was also running. They were hyper and Louis was too tired just by watching them.

" Leave them be, they're kids. " Harry said, looking fondly at the two little boys. Louis saw that spark in the curly haired boy's eyes, that one that you have when you look at the one you love the most. The blue eyed boy found it strange that it was his brother he was looking at, but shrugged it off.

"We're almost there anyway. " Zayn said, his eyes also glued to the boys with a look that Louis couldn't quite understand. He found it strange, he usually knew his best friend's looks and this one he saw before. But no way in hell would Zayn have that look for the certain reason Louis knew directed to Niall. He couldn't quite understand.

And he had no idea that Zayn had the same problem. He was battling with himself. Why is he feeling this way? It seemed wrong enough to lust over a kid, now he felt jealous over another one. He dreaded the fact that Liam was so close to Niall, yet he couldn't do a thing. So he endured in silence, planning to get the blond to sit with him while they eat. Keeping him as far away as possible from the puppy eyed kid.

So, when they reached the closest restaurant from the park, Zayn grabbed Niall's small hand in his bigger one, leading the group to a table.

Louis saw Harry just placing a hand on Liam's shoulder and whispering 'behave' to him. He wondered why, the brown eyed boy was actually really nice and polite. Truly well behaved and mannered.

Wierdly, the place was pretty packed up. A waiter came to them and said:

"Sorry, we're full. We have only a table for four left, otherwise there's nothing. "

"So we have to find another place to eat, lads, here's no space. "Louis turned around and announce the group.

He earned a loud whine from Niall.

"But I'm hungryyyy..." the kid yelled.

Louis was about to scold the blond, but Zayn cut him off.

"It's ok, we'll take it. I'll keep Ni in my lap if our little leprechaun wouldn't mind. "

The blue eyed boy shook his head. Harry threw Zayn a knowing look, but the curly haired boy had no idea that he already knew about the Muslim bout that even he himself had no idea about.

_***_

"Had a nice day, yeah?" Louis smiled at chocolate haired boy who sat next to him on the bench. As the sun set, the last rays of light were almost hide away in the horizon. The park was almost dark, but slowly the streetlights began to glow. Behind them, up in the sky, the full moon already rose. The chilly wind blew softly over the two boys as they talked; Zayn left with the kids to buy ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm glad Liam get along with Niall so well. He is usually very shy and doesn't have many friends. He's bullied and that makes me very sad. He's such a sweet boy..." Harry frowned, fiddling with his fingers.

Louis felt really sad; Liam indeed came as a sweet boy, an amazing kid actually. Very smart for his age and so, so friendly. He placed a comforting hand on the younger's thigh and rubbed slowly. He felt Harry tensing as he lifted his eyes to meet Louis'. The older smiled widely and was offered in exchange only a small curving upwards of the lips, but Louis considered it enough.

Meanwhile, near the lake situated at the other edge of the park, Zayn was trying so hard to do something he kinda knew he won't succeed to.

"Niall, for fucks sake, stand still!" he yelled at the energetic boy with ice cream all over himself.

"No!" the blond responded just as loud. He was throwing a tantrum; he didn't let Zayn clean him after he'd spill all the sweet treat over him.

Liam sighed frustrated, he hated when kids weren't listening to adults, when they would be naughty. Hw would get spanked if he misbehaved in that way, though he never really minded when Harry did that. But he tried to keep his mind off of those kind if things while with other people. So he preoccupied himself with watching the other two quarreling.

"Niall, I'll give you my ice cream if you stop. " the puppy eyed kid reasoned.

Niall stopped and let Zayn clean him. Even if the elder was grateful, he felt something about Liam's words having such an effect on Niall. He felt maybe... Jealous.

_***_

"Niall I set a play date with Harry and Liam, 's that okey for you?" Louis asked as he locked the front door to their flat.

"Yey yes! I like Liam, he's cool !" Niall agreed cheerfully. Zayn eyed him carefully, he was too happy to meet Liam for the brunette's liking. But it wasn't the case to say anything. He just took his shoes off and plopped on the couch.

"Come Ni. I'll run you a bath and then we'll go to sleep. " Louis announced more to himself, but Niall and Zayn heard nonetheless.

"But..." Niall hesitated. " I wanna sleep with Zayyyn." he whined. " I liked sleeping with him the other night" he said with a cute pout and his big blue eyes wider than usual. He didn't even realise that his brother couldn't deny such a face. But also Louis couldn't force Zayn to take Niall.   
"Yeah bud, but maybe Zayn don't want to sleep with you. Have you thought about this?"

Niall frowned. He didn't think Zayn didn't like sleeping with him.

"No mate. 's ok. I'll set him the shower and sleep with him. No biggie. " the Muslim said with a shrug.

"You don't have to if you don't want" Louis said.

"Nah, it's ok. " Zayn reassured.

The golden eyed boy grabbed Niall's hand and urged him to his own bedroom. He ran the shower and waited for it to get warm enough and then he called Niall.

"Can... Can you take a shower with me? Like last night?" the blond asked with a blush spreading over his cheeks.

Zayn was take aback by the question. His wide eyes made Niall squirm under his stare. He felt bad now that he asked, but he really wanted it. He wasn't going to take it back now.

"Please?" he asked in a small voice.

Zayn didn't know if he should accept. What if what happened last night happens again? The he realised : he did it once and it wasn't bad, what would be the problem to do it again.

Or even more. Zayn was beginning to get hard at the thought of what he could do to Niall.

Still the rational part in his mind was telling him 'no'. He was battling with himself; what should he do? 


	7. Not Quite Sex

"Zayn I-" Niall began, but stopped when, with a quick movement, Zayn removed his t-shirt. He couldn't wait for Niall to undress himself, so he almost ripped Niall's clothes off of him. Zayn felt himself getting hornier with every inch of milky skin he saw on Niall. The kid didn't have time to properly react at Zayn's behaviour so, before he knew it, he stood completely naked in front of the Muslim. He realised that and the redness from his cheeks extended to his neck and chest as he tried to cover himself.

"Aah, now you're shy?" Zayn asked with a smirk.

He didn't wait for an answer before scooping Niall up in his arms, taking the younger by surprise. The brunette stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain behind him. He pressed Niall's back to the shower wall.

The steam coming from the hot water pouring on the cold tiled floor ad the nervousness of the blond made his usually pale skin a dark shade of pink.

Zayn put a hand on Niall's bum for support and with the other pulled softly at Niall's blond hair.

He gently squeezed Niall's bum, making the kid moan. Zayn chuckled at the puzzled expression on Niall's face before kissing his forehead. His lips lingered over his wet forehead, slowly moving downwards in a trail of hot, wet kisses. Niall squirmed à bit and giggled at the sensation, but didn't move away. Zayn kissed Niall's neck until he found his sweet spot, right on his collarbone, biting and sucking the place to make a lovebite.

"Mmm, Zaynie..." Niall moaned as Zayn moved his lips along the blond's jawline and to his mouth.

"Are you ok there, baby boy? " Zayn asked at the corner of Niall's lips.

"Mhm..."

Zayn pressed his soft lips on Niall's plump ones lightly before he started moving them slowly. The older moved the hand from Niall's hair down his chest and to his nipple. He pinched lightly, making the Irish boy gasp. Zayn took advantage of that and inserted his tongue in Niall's mouth.

Niall opened his eyes wide, surprised by the action, but when he felt Zayn's tongue massaging his and in unknown places of his mouth he felt in bliss.

Zayn couldn't take it anymore when Niall started to moan again in his mouth. He placed Niall on the floor, careful not to slip, and kneeled in front of him.

Zayn kissed down Niall's chest, stopping at his hip bones. He bit there, leaving a forming mark. Niall watched him curiously all this time, not saying a word. When Zayn moved his hands back to Niall's bum, spreading his cheeks and one of his slender fingers came in contact with the blond's virgin hole, Niall shuddered and had to bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning loudly.

The sight of Niall with his lip between his teeth made Zayn hurry up. He moved his head lower on Niall's body, licking a stripe on Niall's small prick. The younger thrusted forward as Zayn took the head between his lips, making the older place a hand on his pale hip to keep Niall in place.

Zayn sucked at the head, one of his fingers still teasing Niall's hole, making the blond moan.

"Aah Zayn... more" he mumbled, making Zayn smirk. Without any further preparations he inserted the finger in Niall's hole and took all of him in his mouth.

The Irish boy felt an imense pleasure, unknown to him until now. He was a moaning mess as Zayn pumped his head up and down, quicker everything. His finger thrusted in and out of Niall's whole.

A specific curl of Zayn's finger in Niall had the younger saying something that shocked both of them.

"D-daddy..." Niall moaned, making Zayn stop his movements. The blond looked wide eyed at the other, scared of the repercussions of what he said.

Zayn removed his mouth from Niall's little cock, moving so he was at the same level with Niall. Without any other word, he smashed his lips on the blond's, pressing him harder on the shower wall. He kissed then an long Niall's jawline then down his neck. Once his lips were pressed on Niall's collarbone, he placed his hand around Niall's shaft and began pumping slowly.

"H-harder, Zee..." Niall whispered as Zayn kissed his neck.

"Call me like you did before, baby boy" Zayn said, his eyes dark and full of lust.

"F-faster, please daddy!" Niall pleaded, his cheeks red, his pupils dilatated.

Zayn began to pump his hand faster and harder, having Niall squirm under his touch. He muffled Niall's moans with his mouth, kissing the boy hard.

He continued to move his hand up and down Niall's prick until he felt the boy going still. With one last flick of his wrist, he had Niall reaching his high. He kept his hand moving and his lips on Niall's throughout the boy's orgasm.

When he sensed Niall relaxing and staring to pant he got up, placing the hand that was previously on Niall on his own cock. He was already hard from the sight of Niall. He started to jerk off, the blond eyeing him in awe.

Not so long after, Zayn felt himself ready to cum.

"Open your mouth, baby" he told Niall.

"Y-yeah daddy." Niall complied, not sure what Zayn was about to do.

Rubbing his finger over his slit had Zayn coming. He spilled his load in Niall's mouth, some of it dripping down the blond's chin. Zayn finished off before closing Niall's mouth with two fingers.

"Swallow, Nialler" he said and the boy cringed at the taste, but swallowed everything nonetheless.

"Let's get cleaned now, yeah?"

"Yes daddy." Niall answered with a yawn and a tired smile.

Zayn made sure to clean himself, as well as Niall before getting out of the shower with Niall in his arms. He enveloped Niall in a fluffy towell and went to get dressed himself. He got a big t-shirt and a air of white boxers. He then towel dried the blond, before putting him in his pajama bottoms and one of Zayn's sweaters which was too big for Niall.

He plopped on the bed, turning the TV on. Niall crawled in his arms, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his head in Zayn's chest.

"Zaynie? "

"Yeah baby ?"

"Was... did we... did we have sex?" Niall asked, glad he couldn't see Zayn's face right now.

"Hmm baby... it was... it was not quite sex. "

"And do you want to do that with me?"

" I don't know Ni. Do you?"

"With you, yes. I want to have sex..."


	8. Secrets And Revelations

In the middle of the night, Zayn heard a voice calling his name. Still not fully awake from his slumber, he creeped his eyes open, the pale light coming from a lamppost just outside his window allowing to be met with a pair of blue eyes just like the sky on a summer day, that sparkled on his milky skin, with his golden hair messy that seemed stole right out of the sun and that bright smile, a childish grin with crooked teeth that made Zayn lust for a kid.

The brunette thought he was dreaming.

 _"_ _Zayn_ _..."_ he heard right at the limit between dreamland and reality. _"_ _Zaynie_ _, wake up._ _Pleaseeee_ _. "_

He felt a small weight on his chest, followed by silky hands caressing his cheeks.

_"Please, Zayn... please!"_

Zayn had his eyes crept open, but his image was blurry. He swore Niall's silhouette was shinning in the dark room, his pale skin lighter than usual. He was trembling, biting his lip and shaking Zayn lightly.

"Daddy, please !"

That's when Zayn's eyes snapped wide open. He grabbed Niall's waist in both his hands, making the younger squeak, and fastly stood in a sitting position, the blond in his lap.

"Ni? Why aren't you sleeping ? "Zayn asked, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"I had a nightmare." Niall mumbled ashamed; his head hung low.

" Oh baby... it's ok " Zayn reassured, lifting the blond's head by his chin, placing a soft kiss on the top of his nose. " everyone has nightmares, don't be afraid. "

"Even you?" He asked, looking after Zayn with big, scared eyes.

"Especially me. And you have no idea how scared I am of them. " Zayn chuckled, making Niall offer him a small smile.

"Now baby, are you ready to sleep? " the brunette asked, petting Niall's blond hair gently.

"N-no... " Niall stuttered, looking anywhere but into Zayn's golden eyes.

"Are you still scared, love?"

Niall nodded.

Zayn sighed. "What shall I do.woth touch then?"

Niall's cheeks turned pink and he bit his bottom lip before he spoke.

"You... you can kiss me" the blond whispered.

Zayn was once again shocked by Niall. He couldn't deny, he wanted it as much as Niall seemed time want it, but once again, was it the right thing to do ?

"Will you, Zaynie? " Niall pleaded with big, blue eyes, ones that the older couldn't deny. So he leaned forward and he pressed his lips to Niall's softly. Be began moving them slowly as Niall wasn't exactly sure what to do. The younger followed Zayn, also starting to move his plump pink lips, but clumsily and unexperienced.

Zayn put an arm around Niall's waist and the other on the back of his neck, slowly laying down, pulling Niall with him.

The blind was somehow straddling Zayn, his legs not really reaching the bed, but on either side of the older's torso.

Zayn bit Niall's bottom lip, making the boy part his lips for Zayn to enter his tongue in the other's mouth. His big hands roamed over Niall's little body and stopped at his bum. Zayn squeezed it and massaged it until he earned a moan from Niall, who began then to hump on the older's body. Zayn pressed Niall harder on him and kissed him roughly, but had he stopped with a groan as he heard footsteps on the corridor.

"D-daddy... why did you stop?" Niall asked panting with a small frown and a pout playing on his lips.

"Shh baby boy. I heard something. Don't want your brother to catch us, now do we?" He asked caressing Niall's cheek who shook his head tiredly before yawning.

"It seems you're tired enough now, OK Nialler? You can go to sleep now, yeah? "

"But I'm still scareeed" Niall whined.

"You don't have to, baby. I'll be here all along to protect you from whatever monster or bad person is out to get you, OK? I'll be there for you no matter what. Go to sleep now, Ni." Zayn said with all smile.

He kissed the kid on the forehead when he nodded and both had fallen asleep shortly after.

Zayn was thinking... did he mean that words or were just plain words to reassure a small, scared child?

He couldn't quite figure it out himself...

***

"Today we're meeting with Harry and Liam, yeah?" Louis announced as they sat at the kitchen table, plates full of breakfast in front of them.

"Yeyy! I'm excited to see Liam, I like him !" Niall cheered as Zayn just mumbled an 'ok'. He was actually pretty tired, he really needed to sleep last night when Niall didn't let him and he woke up early to make breakfast.

The time for the meeting arrived rather quickly and Louis found himself as excited as Niall to see the two boys.

"Hurry up, boys! " he yelled as Zayn was carrying Niall way behind him on the way to the park.

He stopped at the entrance of the park though, waiting for the other's as he spotted the curly haired lad sitting on a bench. The park was empty except for them, so weird for a summer morning.

In front of Harry stood Liam, his head was bowed as harry was talking to him. The child only nodded here and there. As Zayn and Niall were still quite far, Louis just stood unobserved and watched the green eyed boy and his brother. But anndnds Harry finished speaking, Liam leaned and pressed his lips on Harry's. Louis watched shocked as they kissed, not just a brotherly peck, but a full on kiss.

Harry opened his eyes as Louis watched them with wide eyes. He saw the feathery haired male. He quickly,but carefully pushed Liam aside. He looked Louis straight in the eyes, his mouth hanging open and frozen.

Louis saw them. Harry began to panic. What if that would change things ?


	9. Explanations

Harry didn't say a thing. He literally didn't say anything the whole day. He successfully avoided being alone with Harry, but as the sun began to go down and of course Zayn offered himself to go and get the kids from wherever they were Louis found himself in an awkward silence and in an atmosphere where you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Sooo... " the 16 years old began. He was so thankful that Louis didn't say anything about what he saw, he also tried to act as nothing happened, he really didn't want to make a fuss about it.

"Please tell me I saw it wrong." Louis said, frowning.

"I-... Me and Liam have about special relationship. "

"Specially my ass. Now you'll tell me you fuck your little brother. " Louis spitted bitterly.

"W-w... You know what?! You don't know us, OK? You don't have the right to say anything!" Harry spat right back, but his voice was shaken and his palms were sweating.

"Ooh, but I bet your parents have the right to say something about it, right?" Louis chuckled darkly.

Harry felt his heart clutching in his chest. His eyes closed and his mouth was dry. He felt like crying.

"They... They're not... they dont care about us" Harry spoke.

"Hmm?"

"They left us, me and Liam, with our grandparents about 4 years ago. My grandfather passed shortly after and my grandma isn't really able to take care of us. So I'm left working at a bakery and taking care of her and Liam. And with all that stress plus school it's hard... I... I don't know what to say..." Harry's voice broke and he looked at Louis with teary eyes.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"I... I guess it's hard for you, but... But doing this with tour own brother?!" Louis shook his head.

Harry's expression turned rough and he stared at Louis with furious eyes.

"You know what?! I love my brother and he loves me. I never ever did something he didn't agree to or force him or even persuade him. I just did everything he wanted to just out of love. You probably just go and fuck some random whores you won't even remember their name after while I love Liam with all my heart! You have no right to judge me and you'd be the worst person ever if you'd just destroy what me and my brother have just because YOU think what we do is out of morals!" Harry snapped making Louis stare at him wide eyed.

"I... I..."Louis was at a loss of words. "I think I need to think about this..."he mumbled, glancing around and seeing that Zayn is coming back with the two kids.

"I'll keep my mouth shut" Louis whispered only for Harry to hear him, who exhaled relieved, but still tense.

And Louis observed that Liam was the same. He stood as far as possible from his brother without raising suspicions.

Niall and Zayn were also acting stranger that usually. The Muslim boy wouldn't put Niall down from his lap and the blond wound actually want to be put down.

Liam stood next to them on a bench across from Harry's and Louis's.

Louis stared intently at the curly haired boy; he really liked Harry, but could he just close his eyes at such a thing. He wished he hadn't saw Liam and Harry earlier in the park, it would've been easier.

"Liam would be devastated if he were to not see Niall anymore. I told you, he doesn't really have any other friends" Harry said, a hint of anger in his sad voice.

"I... I'm not gonna forbid Ni to hang out with your brother... I don't want you to get in problems. It's just... it just shocked me, you know? You don't see everyday such a thing..."

"You don't? " Harry asked glancing Iver to Zayn and Niall. He frowned. "I jut thought that N... Never mind. " he said shaking his head. "I'm sorry if it scared you... but after all these years it became something usual and ordinary for us. It's hard, of course, because we have to hide from everybody else..."

The blue eyed lad sighed.

"I think I like you. " Louis blurted out without even realising it. His mouth hung open and his eyes wide after the words left his mouth.

Harry's cheeks turned pink.

"I'm think I like you too " the curly haired boy said turning to Louis, a small smile on his lips.

"Then what about Liam?"

"He's my brother, not my boyfriend, Lou"

"Then... The do you want to be my boyfriend ?" Louis asked without a second thought.

"Don't you think we should get to know each other better? Who knows what other horrendous secrets I might have" Harry chuckled.

"I-...Yeah..." Louis smiled sheepishly before grabbing the younger's hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

"But this is OK, isn't it?" The feathery haired boy asked, hope in his voice.

"Yeah, 's perfect" Harry responded with abs dimpled smile. "But wow, you have very small hands!" He giggled.

Louis gasped before responding.

"I don't have small hands, yours are very big!" Louis responded childishly.

"Whatever pleases you" Harry playfully rolled his eyes.

"Whatever?" Louis smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe in the future." Harry responded with a sly smile before both of the boys fell into a fit of laughter.


	10. Left Out

It's been three weeks since Niall first met Liam, the boys getting so well that they spent most of their days together. Only once did Liam feel sick that they had to skip a play day, but compensated quickly with a sleep over to which Louis agreed only if Harry came along. Which he did. That was also the only night Niall didn't spend with Zayn, doing things against his morals, that weren't at all legal.

But slowly, the worries that he'd get punished for what he was doing with Niall faded away. He felt it was easier and easier to spend time with Niall; the night he'd spend with the blond were the most amazing he have had in his whole life.

But soon he was beginning to want more. But he was scared Niall didn't. He had that feeling that he'd hurt Niall and the younger would get scared. And reject him after.

And that was the last thing Zayn wanted.

.  
.  
.

It was a Monday morning and Harry just textured from a job interview at a bakery down their street. He entered Louis's flat without bothering to knock, something usual for him by now. He found Zayn on the couch and handshakes with him, kissing Liam on top of his head and scuffing Niall's hair from where they were playing on the carpeted floor, right in front of the Muslim. He then headed into the kitchen, finding Louis struggling with the lunch.

"Here, let me help you" the curly haired boy said with a smile as he earned a kiss on the cheek from the older.

Meanwhile, in the livingroom, Liam and Niall were playing quietly and Zayn was watching over them.

"I'm going to my brother for a bit" Liam whispered to the blond and silently walked out of the room.

The Irish boy continued to play for a short time, but Zayn's voice made him lift his head up.

"Come here" the brunette whispered, patting his lap.

Niall was fast to climb in his lap, instantly placing his hands on the older's shoulders.

"Hey, pretty boy. "Zayn whispered, bumping his and Niall's nose.

" 'm not pretty. Girls are pretty." Niall frowned, childishly annoyed.

"Whatever you say, baby. " Zayn smirked and began to kiss down Niall's neck.

The blond giggled before placing his small hands on Zayn's jawline and lifting his head.

Zayn didn't waste any time after this, he pressed his lips on Niall's and kiss him so lovingly, like he always did with the small boy he considered a ray of sunshine, the sparkling sun in his dull life.

He made Niall moan as he cupped the younger's bum, Zayn's tongue inside the blond's mouth.

***

"Aaand... That's it! Now we only have to wait for it to cook " Harry announced as he closed the oven's door.

"Thank you so much, love. I don't know what I would've done without you. " Louis beamed as he kissed Harry's cheek.

The curly haired boy smiled fondly and turned around, now facing Louis completely. The older approached him, placing his hands that Harry was trapped between him and the counter.

Louis felt his heart beating louder and louder, his palms sweaty. He leaned closer but stopped. He hesitated and stood still for so long until Harry whispered

"Now kiss me, you fool."

And Louis did it.

Liam stood in the doorway. He watched his brother kissing his best friend's brother and didn't make a sound. He felt hurt, but not really. He saw in the last weeks how the two older boy's seemed to grow closer on each other.

But he felt betrayed. Harry promised he'd always love Liam, yet he was there kissing another boy. His eyes got watery and he turned back to the living room.

But he wished he didn't...


	11. Moans

"Why are you looking at me ? " Niall asked with a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes.

"You're beautiful, baby, why else?" Zayn responded with a dopey smile, still not taking his eyes off of Niall.

The child blushed profoundly and nuzzled his face in Zayn's chest. The older kissed the top of his head, before spinning around in someway to end with Niall on top of his chest.

The blond squealed at the surprising movement and grabbed Zayn's t-shirt in his small fists.

"Are you ok, Ni?" Zayn chuckled, making the smaller frown and pout in annoyance.

"You're meaaaan" Niall whined.

Zayn just pecked his pouty lips once.

That made Niall's mouth curve into a small smile.

It was late at night, Zayn and Niall tried to watch a movie in Zayn's room, but the blond failed miserably. So, after the child fell asleep, the Muslim found it very natural to just stare at him.

"What time is it?" Niall asked with a yawn.

"Around midnight I think. You should go to sleep. " Zayn answered, petting Niall's hair.

"But I'm not sleepy anymore."

"Yeah, but you have to sleep. "

"I don't what to, Zaynie... Pleaseeee. "

"Please what baby?" Zayn smirked.

"Can you... can you make me feel good like you did before?" Niall said blushing a deep shade of red as he fiddled with Zayn's shirt.

"Whatever my baby boy wants. " Zayn said before turning around so Niall was beneath him. He started kissing the blond, slow and passionate. He knew that in any way he'd kiss Niall, the child would love it no matter what. He kissed along Niall's jaw, down to his neck, on his pale chest after he removed the boy's t-shirt.

As he bit and licked Niall's nipple, the Iboy squirmed.

"It tickles. " he giggled. " But... but dont stop. "

Zayn went down on Niall's body, leaving open kisses on his tummy.

He stopped at the hem of Niall's pajama bottoms, removing them as he bit on Niall's soft skin gently. He stopped as he was sure to leave a love bite.

"Baby, do you want to try something new?" Zayn asked.

Niall nodded, his fingers finding their way in Zayn's hair.

Zayn stopped him, softly removing his hands before turning him around.

"Z-Zaynie? "

"Shh, baby boy. Daddy's gonna make you feel good, yeah?"

Zayn caressed Niall's back and sides as he kissed the bottom of his spine. He's hands found Niall's bum cheeks, massaging them gently. His mouth moved to Niall's hole as he parted the boy's ass.

Niall tensed as he felt Zayn's lips over his hole.

"Relax for me, baby. "

Zayn liked a stripe along Niall's crack. Impatiently, he started lapping at Niall's hole. Niall started moaning lowly.

"Uhh daddy... it feels so good."

Zayn inserted the tip of his tongue into Niall.

He gradually went deeper and deeper. He removed one hand from Niall's waist, bringing it closer to his mouth. He put one finger inside, suddenly pushing it it. Niall screamed in pleasure and pain, but was muffled by Zayn pushing his head into the pillow. The older didn't stop until he felt Niall clenching. He then moved his mouth to Niall's prick, taking only the tip between his lips. His finger pounded in and out of Niall, curling inside.  
Like that Niall came with a loud moan.

Zayn didn't stop until the blond came out of his high, when he sat up and pulled Niall with him. He kissed Niall without any other word.

Niall felt something that wasn't spit in his mouth, coming from Zayn. He kept it in his mouth as Zayn broke the kiss.

"Swallow baby" he said before caressing Niall's cheek. The boy did as told.

"Daddy... was that-"

"Yeah baby. You taste so good that I wanted you to see it yourself. " Zayn smirked.

"But I liked it more from you, daddy..." Niall pouted.

"You get the chance to taste it now, angel. " the older said as he removed his pants.

He put a hand on the back of Niall's head, guiding him through a blow job.

"Were I good?" Niall asked as Zayn finished off.

"The best, my baby. Now let's get dressed and go to sleep. " Zayn smiled fondly.

***

"Zayn, I hope you weren't watching porn while Niall was with you, right?" Louis asked in the morning as they ate breakfast in the kitchen, Niall watching cartoons in the livingroom.

"W-what?" Zayn asked, almost choking on his food.

"I thought I heard moans last night. They weren't coming from you, guys, weren't they?"

"N-no... I didn't hear anything. " Zayn tried to play it off. "It must've been your perverted imagination. " the Pakistani boy chuckled.

"Yeah it must've been. " Louis sighed, not bothering to argue since he knew his friend was probably right.

'I'm too reckless. ' Zayn thought. 'I'm must pay more attention, no one has to know what we do.'

 


	12. Cute

Clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor. The door was shut, with the key in its hole. The curtains were covering the large windows, preventing any snooping eyes from outside to see what was happening in the locked room.

Moans could be heard on the empty hallway, throughout the whole apartment.

"Mmm. .. baby... so good... Pleasing Daddy so good..." Zayn praised, patting Niall's flat hair.

"Look at me, angel. "

The blond boy lifted his head a bit, his blue eyes pouring right into Zayn's. His mouth was stretched wide around Zayn's shaft as his little hands pumped what he couldn't fit between his lips.

Zayn moaned loudly as Niall looked at him innocently.

"Hmmm baby boy... you make me cum just by batting your eyelashes."

Niall blushed, his eyes never leaving the brunette's. Zayn growled lightly as Niall took more of him in his mouth.

The older gripped Niall's hair roughly. He began pushing Niall's head more and more to him, making the blond's eyed widen at the feeling of Zayn's dick going deeper and deeper inside his throat.

"Oh baby boy, how I'd love to gag you" Zayn said as Niall's eyes became teary, even if the Muslim's cock wasn't fully inside his mouth. "You'd like that, don't you? Being a little dirty whore, gagged by your daddy's thick cock. "

Niall moaned and Zayn felt the head of his dick at the back of Niall's throat. Zayn was fastly reaching his high and, with a couple more thrusts, he spilled his cum down the blond's throat, who swallowed with quite a struggle.

Zayn removed himself from Niall, wiping some spit spilling from the corner of the child's mouth.

"So good, baby boy. Always the best for me. " Zayn praised, scooping Niall up and plopping with him onto the bed. Niall giggled, his cheeks and adorable pink tent that made the brunette kiss them.

Zayn let Niall sit sprawled across his chest as he caressed the soft skin on the back of the boy.

"When did your brother say he's coming back?" Zayn asked after about twenty minutes of pure silence.

"Mmm... he said late. What do you think he's doing? " Niall asked innocently.

"Well baby, considering he went out with Harry I think they're doing what we did... or even more."

The blond furrowed his eyebrows.

"More?"

"Yeah Ni. They're probably having sex right now as we're speaking" Zayn chuckled.

Niall made a disgusted face.

"Ugh I don't want to think of my brother doing that" he exclaimed and Zayn couldn't do anything, but laugh.

Niall pouted and Zayn pecked his pouty lips. As the older retreated, Niall tried tip capture the other's lips one more, but Zayn stopped him.

"No baby, let's get dressed. Don't want your brother to see us naked together, now do we? Even if you look so cute with that white bare bum of yours and your cheeks all red."

Niall shook his head defeated, his head bowed down, making Zayn kiss the boy softly and short one more time before getting clothes on.

"And for your information I'm not cute, I'm manly and scary " Niall pouted.

"Have you watched yourself lately?" Zayn chuckled. Niall just pouted more.

"Yeah, just what I thought. "

***

"So how was your date then? I came by after we went to sleep and slept all day. It must've been good, wasn't it?" Zayn asked as him and Louis were charing a couple of beers, sprawled on the couch and with Niall sleepy in his lap. It was somewhere around 9 pm.

"Yeah... I mean... It was interesting, I guess. " Louis answered, biting his lip and struggling to keep the thoughts that could form a tent in his pants. But he came as insuccesul.

"So basically you want me to fuck your brother? " Louis asked, arching one eyebrow.

"No Lou... I want us to fuck him together. We never tried something like this and I trust you enough. "

"I... I-"

"Come on, Boo. He'd love it. He asked me actually. Right Liam? "

"Mhm... I want this, Louis. I'm ok with it. Pleasee? " Liam begged, his puppy eyes of a cuteness that should've been illegal.

"Mmm... I. .. I suppose?"

"Mate? Mate!" Zayn snapped his fingers in front of Louis's face.

"What?!" Louis asked, shocked.

"Uhmm... you zoned out and now you look like you have as problem here" Zayn whispered, pointing to the older's crotch. "Maybe go and fix it before Niall observes it?" Zayn chuckled lightly.

Louis hurried to the bathroom, mumbling all the way there.

As Zayn heard the bathroom door closed shut he looked down at Niall.

"Ni? Baby?" Zayn said, petting Niall's hair gently.

The blond stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled lightly, his mind still at the border between dream and conscience.

"Hey angel. " The brunette grinned. "Slept well?"

Niall nodded so Zayn lifted him up so the younger was in a sitting position, still in Zayn's lap.

"Where's Lou? " he mumbled, yawning and stretching his arms.

"Eh... He's at the bathroom. "Zayn smiled. "Do you want us to go to the bedroom, baby?"

"But I don't wanna sleep anymore "Niall whined.

"I didn't say that we go to sleep " Zayn said and winked.

Niall blushed and opened his mouth to respond, but right then Louis entered the room.

"All good now " Louis announced, plopping on the couch.

"What happened? " the child asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nothing to concern that pretty little head of yours. " Louis sighed and Zayn just laughed.

"M'kay... " Niall pouted. He always hated when the olders didn't consider he was big enough to be apart of their conversations. After all he was 10, not 6.

"Oh, stop that, baby. It's nothing that important " Zayn cooed.

Louis glanced at the brunette.

" 'baby' ?"

Zayn's breath got caught in his throat.

"I'm not a baby! You just treat me like one" Niall's high pitched voice echoed through the room as he folded his arms across his chest.

"But you are a baby." Zayn reasoned. "Look, you act like one right now" Zayn chuckled, relieved that Niall managed to make it look innocent, but scared of how bad he reacted.

Niall didn't say anything anymore, he just buried his face in Zayn's chest and sighed happily.

"Awww. Look how cute my baby brother looks!" Louis cooed and Zayn bit his lip to contain laughter, knowing what was about to come.

" I'm not cute... I'm fierce and scary" he said, words muffled by Zayn's t-shirt.

"Yeah, as fierce and scary as a small kitten ." Zayn laughed, earning a small punch from Niall.

"Heeey, that was not nice!" Zayn faked sadness.

"Sorry " Niall humbly apologised as he placed his arms around Zayn's neck.

Louis, who watched them with a smile on his lips, moved his gaze to where Niall's shirt lifted a bit from the position, exposing a small patch of skin.

"Niall? Is that... is that a hickey on your hip?"

 


	13. Don't Tell, Tell

"I-no!" Niall yelled wide eyed.

"It's just a bruise!" He said quickly as he clung onto Zayn tightly.

"Niall?" Louis eyed the young boy suspiciously.

"I must've hit myself, I don't remember." Niall blushed, bowing his head, his fingers digging in the skin of Zayn's shoulders.

"I don't believe you. " the oldest stated bluntly.

"C'mon mate, just give him a break, you know how clumsy he is. He must've just fall or something and didn't even realise. " Zayn interfered.

"It doest simply look like a bruise, Zayn, but a fucking love bite !"

"Coincidence? " Niall defended himself. "I... I promise is not a love bite" the blond said, looking at his brother straight in the eyes. He couldn't reckon another situation when he lied his brother. Not even a little white lie.

Louis stared at him for a minute before he spoke.

"Let's say I believe you, Niall. " the blue eyed boy said. "But you're acting strange lately. I'm watching you, be aware of that. There's something wrong and I'll find out even if you're not telling me. "

"There's nothing wrong..." Niall mumbled, but Louis chose to ignore it.

The feathery haired boy got up from the couch without any other word and headed to his bedroom, where he shut the door forcefully, leaving the other two alone in the livingroom.

" 'm sorry, Zaynie..." Niall whispered, his eyes glossy.

"Oh baby... it wasn't your fault. You're not gonna cry because of that, are you? I were to blame, I'm too careless. " Zayn reassured, stroking Niall's red cheeks.

"I didn't mean to do it" Niall said as he bit his lip to stop from crying and closing his shutting his eyelids tight.

"I know you didn't, angel. It's ok, he doesn't know anything. Nothing happened and it wasn't your fault anyway." Zayn encouraged.

Niall nodded his head before nuzzling his face in the crook of Zayn's neck, a little sob escaping his lips.

"Oh Ni... Shh baby..." Zayn cooed, gently rubbing the blond's back.

Zayn removed himself from the couch, one arm under Niall's bum and the other around his waist, taking the boy with him to his own bedroom.

As they passed Louis's bedroom, the blue eyed male stormed out the door and with his jacket on and went to put his shoes. Zayn stopped and just watched him.

"I'm going to Harry's, I don't think I'll be home until morning" Louis said as he exited the door.

"Eh baby... looks like we're all alone. " Zayn smiled, and kissed the top of the blond head. At that, Niall's sniffling became louder and louder, soon turning into small sobs.

Zayn placed Niall on the bed as soon as they were in the bedroom.

"H-he hates me!" Niall's hiccups could be heard echoing through the room. Or the whole house for that matter.

"No, baby..." Zayn placed a soothing hand on the boy's back, the other trying to wipe the tears falling on the blond's face. "He's just mad. He'll get over it eventually, you'll see."

Zayn's encouraging smile made Niall's tears stop altogether.

"I... Y-you think?" Niall asked hopefully.

Zayn nodded with a faint smile, making Niall clung onto his neck. The older just hugged him tightly, gently placing slow kisses on his neck.

Soon, Zayn observed Niall's breath turned even. The blond had his eyes closed and his lips partially parted, slowly puffing out air.

***

"Li... You're my best friend... Right?" Niall asked biting his lip as the two boys sat on the green grass, bathing in the summer sun.

"I... I guess... I mean you are my best friend. But if I am yours, well, that's up only to you. " Liam responded with a soft smile.

"Ah, yeah... You are my best friend then. " Niall nodded to himself. "That means I can tell you anything, right? And you won't tell anybody, yeah?"

Liam nodded, furrowing his eyebrows, really curious of what his blond friend could hide.

"Pinkie promise?" Niall asked, extending his hand, his finger more likely.

Liam curled his pinkie around Niall's.

"Promise. "

"Well uhm..." Niall hesitated now, having second thoughts.

"Nialler... You're never that secretive. What happened? You know you can tell me. " Liam assured as he scooted closer to the younger boy on the grass, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know how to say it..." Niall whispered, his face red and buried in Liam's shoulder.

"C'mon, Ni. Just say it. You didn't do anything wrong, are ya?".

"I don't think so" Niall said, slowly rising his head to see his friend's face clearly.

"Just spit it out, Niall. " Liam impatiently said, but trying to be as kind as always. He felt more and more curious about what Niall could possibly hide.

"Zayn... I... Well... Uhm Zayn and I did things..."

" 'things' ?" the brunette raised an eyebrow, even if he thought he guessed what his friend did. But he wanted to know just how much he did.

"I... He... We kissed 'n stuff... " Niall mumbled.

"What stuff?"

Niall blushed profoundly.

"He... He touched my private parts and I touched his. "

Niall's face was fully red by now and Liam's ears also turned pink.

"I... Nothing more, right?" Liam asked, now slightly concerned Niall didn't exactly know what he was doing, that Zayn forced him into something the blond didn't want or at least something he wasn't fully aware of.

"N-no... N-nothing m-more. " Niall stuttered.

Liam closed his eyes and inhaled.deeply.

"That's... Uhm fine I guess. " Liam nodded offering a small smile. He was about to ask Niall more, but his brother's voice stopped him.

"Hey boys, it's time to go home! Let's go!" a certain curly haired teenager yelled from the back door of his house.

"Coming!" Liam yelled back before turning to Niall. "We're not finished talking about this " Liam said to his blond friend playfully before helping him off the grass. He grabbed the younger's hand, pulling him up. He kept Niall's hand tight in his all the way to the house and inside also.

They made their way to the kitchen where the older boys sat already with food in the plates, ready foe lunch.

"Had fumbled boys?" Louis asked, a sly smile on his lips as he saw the entwined fingers of the kids. He sure saw the signs between the two; or at least that's what he thought.

Meanwhile, sitting silently at the other corner of the table, Zayn was boiling with jealously on the inside. Slowly, a smirk made its way to his lips as his thoughts wandered of to the time returning to their own flat.

'Oh how I'm gonna punish this boy when we get home'

And suddenly, Zayn couldn't want to.just go home.


	14. Caught

Niall sat sprawled on the grass, his head in Liam's lap as they stargazed. The moon lightened the backyard of the Styles family, the pale rays softly caressing the boys' skin.

"You had fun, yeah?" the slightly older boy asked, petting Niall's hair.

" 'm always having fun with you" the blond responded, grinning from ear to ear.

Liam sighed happily before getting up, pulling Niall along. The younger looked at him curiously and watched Liam opening and closing his mouth like his mind was battling if it wasn't a good idea or not to say what he had to say.

"C'mon, Li... What is it? Spit it out!" Niall demanded, giggling a bit.

Liam stopped. He stood still, his breath hitched, he just stared at Niall.

And the next thing Niall knew was Liam's mouth on his. Shocked, his eyes were wide. But as soon as the brunette's plump lips started moving on his, Niall's eyes fluttered closed and his hands found their way in Liam's hair. The older smiled into the kiss as soon as Niall responded. One hand cupped Niall's cheek and the other traveled on his back. Lower and lower until he grasped ahold of his bum, making the blond gasp. Something Harry had taught him in the early days of their special relationships, during one of their first kisses when Harry's tongue didn't hesitate to taste every single bit of his brother's mouth.

And Liam copied him, exploring every corner of the blond's mouth, their tongues molding together, making Niall moan lowly.

Liam pushed Niall back on the ground, straddling him and not breaking the kiss. The older started to move his hips slowly on Niall's, more moans coming from both boys' throats.

The kiss became more and more heated as it could be to such young boys, Niall becoming hard. A loud moan left his mouth and that when the back door slammed open.

"Niall!" an angry voice yelled.

The kids broke the kiss, Niall hurriedly getting up as he recognized the voice immediately.

Drool was running down his chin, his mouth was in an 'o' form; he was speechless.

Niall felt unable to move looking straight in the gold eyes that seemed to be burning right into his mind.

Liam was blushing madly, avoiding every sort of visual contact with both boys.

"Z-zaynie, I-"

"Come" Zayn commanded, having Niall automatically walking to him.

The Muslim grabbed Niall's shoulder harshly, making the blond wince, but not saying a word. The older pushed Niall back into the house, not looking at him or anywhere except in front of him.

"Let's go. " Zayn said and grabbed Louis by the collar, forcing them to break their kiss.

***

Zayn ignored Niall the whole way home. Not a touch, a word or even a glance in his direction.

Louis was to busy texting to acknowledge anything around him as Niall just bit his lip to stop the tears from streaming down his face.

As soon as they got to their own house, Louis went to his room with a 'goodnight'. Zayn locked the front door and headed to his room without a word, his eyes still holding anger. Niall didn't know what to do so he just followed. He sat on Zayn's bed, faced towards his lap, fiddling with his fingers as Zayn was in his bathroom.

When the brunette exited the bathroom, he stopped in the door frame, propping his shoulder on it, his arms folded across his chest.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Niall whispered with glossy eyes, his voice trembling and barely intelligible.

"What did you do?!" Zayn snarled, frightening Niall more than he already was.

"N-nothing! I swear!" Niall responded, his eyes already filling with tears because of the angry male that stood in front of him.

"P-please, dont hurt me..."the Irish boy whispered, making Zayn's face soften.

"Oh, baby, no... I wouldn't hurt you" the brunette tried to touch Niall's cheek, but the younger flinched. Zayn scooped him anyway in his arms, despite Niall's terrified whimpers.

"Stop,  my angel. You have nothing to be afraid of. I wouldn't dare to hurt you; you know that" Zayn whispered, rubbing soothingly the boy's back.

"I... I t-thought that after what happened with h-him you'd h-hate me" Niall said barely inaudible, his face muffled in Zayn's shirt.

"Never, my baby. Not even after this..."

Niall started sobbing on Zayn's shoulder as the older just held him tight.

It was half an hour later when Niall finally calmed down.

"Y-you're not mad?" Niall asked, unsure of what to do next.

"Oh Ni... You have no idea how angry I am. And I don't have another choice but to punish you of course. I'd say I wouldn't enjoy it, but I don't wanna lie to you. I will actually enjoy it very, very much. " Zayn smirked as he slowly voiced every word, making Niall's expression turn once again into a frightened one.

He lifted Niall off of him, placing the blond to stand in front of him. His hands traveled from Niall's sides to the hem of his pants, pulling them down quickly, along with his boxers.

Niall's breath hitched and he closed his eyes shut. He relaxed a bit when Zayn started carrying hiatus thighs, but as soon as the older pulled him back on his lap, facing downwards and with his ass in the air, he panicked.

Zayn told him to not make a sound before he grabbed ahold of both Niall's wrists with his larger hands, pressing them to the lower back of the blond.

Zayn massaged Niall's bumcheeks and Niall didn't knew what to expect. That until he felt it.

A loud slap was heard, followed by a hard pain his bum. He whimpered, but didn't make another sound as he heard Zayn's 'shhh'.

Zayn lifted his hand once again, bringing it down forcefully to the milky skin. And with every hit Niall would squirm more and more, trying to break free as his whimpers became more and more pained and Zayn would just hold hike tighter.

After what felt like an eternity for the kid, Zayn stopped. He reached in the drawer beside his bed and got something out.

Soon, Niall felt a cold relief on his abused skin. Zayn spread the soothing cream all over Niall's bum, his fingers gentle and the other hand holding Niall's tightly.

Without a word he helped Niall stand next to the bed, placing a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth.

He kissed down Niall's neck, making the blond's skin tingle and turn slightly pink.

His face stopped in front of Niall's crotch, blowing hot air on the small cock, making Niall shiver.

The Muslim's hand covered Niall's shaft, slowly pumping it, making the child hard.

Zayn's lips covered the tip, licking it. He gradually took more of Niall in his mouth, bobbing his head till the blond reached his high.

As he finished, Niall was panting, with his skin slightly sparkling from the sweat, rosy cheeks and lips parted a little.

Still silent, Zayn scooped Niall in his arms, plopping on the bed with the boy across his chest. He kissed the pale forehead of the smaller before closing his eyes. Niall looked at him, not daring to say a word. He felt bad, he felt awful for kissing Liam. For disappointing Zayn.

"A little whore you are. " Zayn said with eyes still closed, startling Niall. "Next time you'll get it worse. "

Niall bit his lip, but Zayn snuggled him closer.

Soon, Zayn's heartbeat lulled the blond to sleep.

And what he didn't knew it was that the brunette holding him tightly was thinking hard about two feelings he felt. Because on one hand he was starting to feel love. And it was weird and wrong. And, on the other, he felt reckless. Because of the exact same reason.

 


	15. Stranger Danger

A beam of light came through the window, just enough to disturb Niall's peaceful sleep. He sighed and stirred still in a slumber, moving his head to the side in hope he'd fall back asleep.

But to no use, he was far away from succeeding so he just crept his blue eyes open, slowly taking in his surroundings. He still was sprawled over Zayn's chest; the older was sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world he was snoring lightly.

He smiled for a bit, but soon his smile turned into a scowl when he remembered what happened last night. The feeling of anger fulfilled him as he suddenly became aware of his naked lower half, the pain there and the fact that Zayn really punished him.

He growled lowly, inspecting his bruised bum in the mirror covered doors of Zayn's wardrobe. The blond hurriedly looked into it for fresh clothes. He grabbed some randomly and got dressed before silently exiting the bedroom.

He still silently walked to the front door of the apartment before getting out. He didn't bother to lock the door or take something else with him and he walked down the stairs to the ground floor of the building. He tripped on the last three steps, cursing his clumsiness.

'Louis would've surely scolded me if he'd heard' the blond thought. 'That if he actually cared '. That was actually the reason why he left at such an early hour. Louis was too busy with his new boyfriend, Harry, to actually care for the little boy that was his brother and Zayn... Well Zayn was being unfair, punishing Niall for something so small.

He wasn't being cared for, Niall told himself as he pushed the last door that was separating him from the cruel, wide world. Of course, in a ten years old's mind such things as a simple spanking or being ignored when asking someone to watch cartoons with you are so much worse than what it actually is.

So those were the actual reason he was now facing an empty parking lot at the dawn, with the cold wind blowing from every side.

The street lights were still shining, fading away in the dense mist that covered the streets. The downs of living in London were in their full glory as Niall felt the cold on his milky skin, forming goosebumps with every shiver that passed through his small body, even in the middle of the summer.

The sky was unusually dark, even for England, but Niall, in his childish tantrum, didn't think much of it as he began walking angrily down the deserted street.

He left his brother's flat behind, not really caring where he went. He just went with the flow and let his feet walk him away, in unknown places where he could get lost oh so easily.

And that's what happened. Before he knew what he was doing he found himself lost in a park, the threatening branches of the trees squeaking as the wind blew more furiously than before. By now Niall was freezing in his t-shirt and thin jeans. He began to have second thought at his decision of leaving, but as he turned around he felt more lost with the fog covering his traces and actually any trace of humanity.

Noises, shapes began moving around Niall as the dark sky enlightened, a loud bang of a thunder following a short time later, startling Niall.

With only one following lightning, the rain started pouring, making the mist disappear in thin air as the view didn't actually clear, the blue eyed kid having even more trouble seeing what's in front of him.

He felt his feet glued to the ground, his soaking wet clothes clinging to his body in the most unpleasant way possible. The shadows around him started multiplying and the noises became clearer and clearer, as Niall recognised them as voices.

The blond stood still, the only movement being the rising of his chest with every heavy breath of air he took.

He watched shapes of humans passing by, hurrying out of the cold rain, the frightening thunders and the strong wind, every single one of them ignoring the lost boy standing scared in the middle of the chaos.

Minutes passed by, maybe more, because Niall felt like he stood there for hours. He felt in a trance, but was pulled out of it when a hand touched his shoulder. In the blink of an eye Niall became aware of his situation. He legs started moving, running away. Not a single glance was thrown behind as the possessor of the hand yelled at Niall to turn back.

He kept running and running, finding himself hiding in a candy store.

'Convenient' he thought, before realising he didn't bring any money. He started pulling at his hair, his face turned red in anger because of his stupidity. That's when a stranger's voice made his head snap to the side.

"You alright there, kid?" the stranger, a boy not much older than Zayn and Louis, asked.

"Uhmm yeah..." Niall answered, not seeming so sure in his response.

"Are you sure?" the older asked as he crouched eye level with Niall.

The blond avoided his head as he shook his head 'no'.

The stranger placed a hand on Niall's shoulder and lifted his head by his chin with the other.

"Mind telling me what happened?" he smiled an apparently genuine smile.

Niall nodded, taking in the features of the older boy. His face seemed soft, with big, brown eyes, but so different from Liam's. They didn't hide that kindness like his friend's, but something else, something unfamiliar for Niall. He had blond hair, a little bit more golden than Niall's, but quite alike. And his skin was tanned, tattoos hid beneath the sweater he was wearing.

"I'm Justin by the way" the unknown boy said.

"Niall..."

"Well then Niall, what about I buy you some candies and then tell me what happened to you?"

Niall nodded so the stranger, Justin, grabbed his hand and told the young boy to get what he wanted. He paved for everything Niall wanted before leading them both outside.

"Where are we going?" the younger asked with his mouth full of gummy bears as they exited the store.

"To my car. We couldn't stay in the store and we're not gonna just stay in the rain, are we now?"

"I guess not..." Niall shrugged, to concentrate on his candies to actually care.

'Wow', Justin thought, 'this kid's parents really didn't taught him anything about stranger danger? What an easy target'.

And Niall almost saw the smirk on Justin's face, but the older made shred to turn it too quickly in that warm smile he was so used to fake.

 


	16. Missing

Zayn hardly woke up when a horribly bright lightning followed by a incredible loud thunder occurred.

He put the blanket over his head, reaching his arm in search for Niall. But no matter how far he reached, the blond was nowhere to be found. Not even the sheets held the slightest bit of warmth where his body should've been. Instead, he found only a cold, empty bed, with no traces of the blue eyed kid that he grew so fond of.

And that was unusual. Not even once since Niall began sleeping with Zayn a month prior did the younger got out of bed before Zayn did.

So, with the vision still blurry from the sleep he was just pulled out of, he got out of bed in searching for Niall. He looked around the room, in his bathroom, even under the bed and into the wardrobe; maybe the child was just pulling a prank. But when the brunette realised Niall was nowhere to be seen in the room he just assumed he woke earlier.

So, with a sigh, he exited his bedroom and made his way to the kitchen, plopping on one of the stools. Louis appeared shortly after and sat next to Zayn with a yawn.

" 'morning, mate! Where's Nialler ?"

"Uhh..." Zayn frowned. "I had literally no idea. He wasn't in bed this morning. I thought maybe he just got up earlier, but he's not here either. "

"I think we should look for him..." Louis bit his lip and scratching the back of his head.

"I... Maybe he's- NIALL!" Zayn yelled, slightly panicked. "Ni, where are you?!"

No answer.

"Oh god you little devil, where are you now?!" Louis shouted in an annoyed voice. "Oh fuck, sorry Zayn... Let's just look for him". Zayn just nodded to him and started searching every single corner of their rather small flat. Every single place where the blond could fit, literally every crevice of their home.

"Louis! " Zayn shouted after about half an hour of frenetic searching. "The front door is unlocked..."

"You don't think he...-"

"His shoes are missing and I really don't think he just put them into the wardrobe. I think... I think he ran away..."

"Oh shit ! That little fucker! Why would he do such a thing ?! Oh god if something had happened to him..."

"Don't think like that, Lou. We just have to go look for him. "

"Yeah, but where? Shouldn't we call the police or something?"

"Well you can't report a missing person if they didn't disappear for more than 24 hours (A/N I don't know if that applies everywhere, but in my country that's the law) so that would be useless. And try ringing Harry, he could've go there maybe?" Zayn spoke hopefully.

'This is all my fault ' the Muslim thought, 'it's because I spanked him. Oh god, stupid child. What are you up to, angel?'

"He's not at Harry's, nor he or Liam have any idea where he could be. He just said we should go look for him. Go get dressed and we'll meet at the car, yeah?"

Zayn wasted no time in getting ready, being in the car in not even 10 minutes later. Just the thought that his Niall could be in danger set Zayn off. He felt scared.

And it was only his fault that his little lover was out there on the streets.

'Wait, lover?! Oh no... Niall is... He's just a kid. Yeah, just a kid...' Zayn shook his head of every thought about the feelings he began to catch for the blond. Now was not the time, actually never. Yeah, never thinking about that will be for the best.

Zayn was pulled out of his thought by the car door slamming shut.

"Ah fuck, mate. It's pouring outside. Even if we find Niall quick we'll still most likely have to deal with his cold. "

"We'll, that's a small price to pay, at least to find him untouched..." Zayn trailed off, still worried sick.

They drove in silence all the way to Harry's house, who was waiting along with Liam on the porch, ready to go find Niall.

Liam had been going out of his mind, scared his best friend is hurt or in danger or, he hoped that was just an exaggeration, dead. He couldn't wait to go look for him and find him as soon as possible.

They started searching in the park and planned to go to every place Niall knew of.

But the rain made everything harder, cutting the view to only about 10 feet in front of one's eyes and the loud raindrops hitting the ground made their yells almost useless.

***

Meanwhile, Niall was just busy eating his candies while Justin was staring at him, the only sounds being the soft music playing on the car's radio and the sounds of rain coming from outside.

Just as he finished the tenth lollipop probably Niall stopped.

" 'm cold and my tummy hurts" the younger frowned and the other boy just took that as the perfect opportunity.

'Too easy' Justin thought as he placed a comforting hand on Niall's thigh, to close to an area he shouldn't touch, but Niall, in his pained situation, didn't even acknowledge.

"What about we go to my place and I'll give you some dry clothes and something for your tummy. What do you say?" the older smiled.

Niall looked up at him, but, being so young and unexperienced, didn't see the glint of mischief in the apparently kind brown eyes looking down at him. So he nodded, not knowing what the real life had in store for him...

And I must tell you, the real life was about to hit him right in the face... Well actually not the life, but.something was about to literally smack him in the face.

And that happened sooner rather than later.

As soon as Justin parked the car in front of his house. All Niall knew was a strong... something collided with his face.

And after that, Only darkness...

 

￼

 

And by the way I'm starting a one shots book, so if anyone got any requests just tell me, yeah? Ok, love you:)

Lots of kisses. xx D.

 


	17. Kidnapped

"I'm sorry kid, didn't really want to hurt you, but... It was kinda necessary. " Justin chuckled as he scooped Niall's unconscious body off the car.

The blond was so grateful for the storm; that he didn't risk anyone seeing him. After all no one was outside on such a weather.

***

Niall was nowhere to be found. Liam was terrified, Harry was trying to calm his brother as well as Louis and Zayn... Well Zayn was blaming himself, maybe a little to harshly.

"It's only my fault..." he mumbled under his breath, but Liam still heard him. They just got home and Louis and Harry were still getting dressed in dry clothes, while the other two finished.

"What did you do?! Tell me!" Liam demanded in a low voice; he didn't want his brother or Niall's brother to hear.

"What do you mean?" Zayn tried to play it cool, but Liam was having none of that.

"You know what I mean... You said it's your fault. What did you do?!"

"I... I... I think he's mad at me..."

"For what?!" Liam spat angrily.

"That's not of your business, you little shit! You think if you kissed him you had the right to get your nose into our business, hmm?!" Zayn yelled in fury determined on one hand by Niall missing and on the other by his own jealousy.

"S-sorry..." Liam whispered, taken aback by the sudden outburst.

Zayn scoffed, but before any of them could say anything else Louis burst into the room.

"What if he'd been kidnapped?!" Louis yelled, his eyes red and expression panicked.

"Lou... Calm down, I'm sure he's ok. He's probably just wandering off lost on the streets. We'll find him, yeah?"

***  
Niall woke up in a dark place. He opened his eyes, but he didn't see a thing. He tried to move his hands but they were tied together. As well as his legs. He assumed he was on a bed considering he felt on something like a mattress and with a pillow under his head.

His mind was dizzy and it hurt. As well as his nose. He started to regain his conscience and it was like something clicked in his mind.

He suddenly became aware he was in danger, he was stupid and naive. He started screaming from the top of his lungs.

"Oh god stop shouting, you little prick !" Justin entered the room, slamming the door shut behind him. But didn't lock it.

"I knew I should've use ducktape on you. Now, now... If you don't make a sound I might get easy on you. You don't want me rough, now do you?"

Niall shook his head as Justin turned the light on. He had a devilish smirk plastered on his face as he walked closer and closer to Niall.

The younger looked fastly around the room. He felt fear creeping inside him.

"You're stupid, you know that? Your parents never taught you not to talk to strangers?" Justin tutted. He now climbed in bed next to Niall and placed a had on his thigh.

"I am going to untie you now, but don't even think of trying something else I'm not gonna be so kind. "

But Niall had other ideas. Justin firstly untied Niall's legs. Then his hands wandered up Niall's body, making the child whimper, before stopping on his wrists tied behind his back. And as Justin untied the rope there, Niall bit him. The blue eyed boy bit the other's neck so hard that blood started pouring. And before Justin could react, Niall's knee hit him in the crotch.

Both in pain and surprise, Justin fell of the bed. And Niall ran out of the bedroom. The house he was in was dark and was huge. He tried to find the front door. In his blinded run he hit the furniture around the house.

Finally he found it. Thwarting main doors stood in front of him. He reached for the knob, but he felt harshly pulled back.

'No, please...' Niall thought.

 


	18. Don't

"I can't wait any more, I'm calling the police!" Louis exclaimed as he banged into the room with Harry following close behind.

"I... Lou... Actually you know what? Just call... Maybe... Maybe they found a boy wandering the streets and took him or somethin'... Yeah, yeah, just call" Zayn mumbled as he watched the sky getting darker and darker as the dusk was rapidly approaching.

Louis fished his phone out of his pocket and fiddled with it, almost dropping it. That's when Harry took the phone out of his hand.

"It's better if I'm calling. You're too emotional right now. "

So the sixteen years old boy dialed the police' numbers.

"Hello?"

...

"My boyfriend's brother... Is missing. "

...

"This morning I think. We've been searching for him since then, but no luck. "

"He's 10. He's rather short with dyed blond hair and big blue eyes. I don't know what he wore when he disappeared. We suppose he ran away and got lost. "

...

"He's name is Niall. Niall Horan-Tomlinson. "

...

"My name? Harry Styles. "

...

"23 Cadbury Street. One of the 10 levels buildings? The far right one. "

...

"Apartment 12. Yeah, third floor. "

...

"Ok, thank you. Have a good day as well. "

And with that Harry hang up.

"I think they might know where Niall is. "

***

"I said not to try anything smart, you little shit! You honestly thought you can escape, hm ?!" Justin snarled at the frightened little boy.

"S-sorry..." Niall said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh haha, and how sorry you'll be when I'm finished with you" the older chuckled darkly.

Niall shivered in fear as Justin dragged him by the collar back to the bedroom.

"Sit." Justin demanded in a harsh tone which made Niall flinch.

The poor child sat on the bed, scared even to move his gaze from the ground.

"You asked for it, kid. So you're gonna get it and you're gonna get it hard. "

Niall slowly looked up to see Justin angrily removing his t-shirt.

"Strip!" the older demanded as he saw Niall still stood unmoved.

The blond wore a horrified expression. He didn't move a muscle, scared, like in a trance. That's when Justin really snapped.

He snarled before launching himself to Niall and literally tore his clothes apart.

And when the cold air of the room touched Niall's bare skin, that's when he came to his right minds. He suddenly started kicking and punching, his whole body shivering as loud sobs escaped his mouth. Justin grabbed ahold of Niall's wrists and locked the kid's legs with his thighs. Niall was unable to move.

He just shook his head.

"No! No, please! Don't! " he mumbled again and again, but his prayers went to deaf ears as Justin kept touching him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Justin yelled as he stroked his cock which was oh so different from Zayn's.

And unfortunately Niall thought he knew what was going to happen next. But he didn't want to do this. Not now, not never. No without Zayn. Niall prayed that the Muslim would find him before it's too late. He closed his blue eyes and asked God to help Zayn find him. Because he knew Zayn would always come for him.

But when Justin turned him around, with his bum in the air, that's when he lost hope. And he waited for the pain to come, silently crying. No way he'd get saved now.

"You ready, blondie ?" Justin asked, smirking sickly as Niall just whimpered.

But as Justin took hold of Niall's hips, the door burst open.

"Oh god, baby boy! Please, no!"

 


	19. Back To You

"Oh god, Niall , no! Get away from him!" A oh so familiar voice yelled and Niall let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

Another two men followed inside after.

"On your knees, now! Hands behind your back!" the two men dressed like policemen yelled.

Justin complied, fright obvious on his face. His feature turned pale as he got out of bed, his body starting to shake.

"Zayn..." Niall begged and the brunette didn't waste no time in cradling Niall in his arms.

"Shh Ni..." the older soothed with his hand softly rubbing Niall's back. "You're ok now, you're with me. "

Niall's tears started streaming down his face. Not because what happened or what could've been, not because the danger he's been in, just because the happiness he felt being back in Zayn's arms.

Because no matter what the Muslim did to him, or how he treated him, Niall was sure of one thing: even if he didn't say so himself, Niall knew Zayn loved him. Or at least cared about him more than for others. A lot more. He felt it before, he felt it now. And Niall was convinced by it.

***

Liam didn't let go of Niall since they reunited. The slightly older boy held Niall in his arms, with the smaller child clinging onto him like his life depended on it.

And Zayn was not happy. Was not happy at all. He just glared at the boys, still in fear for what could've happened to Niall. Still scared that Niall probably left because of him.

Louis was sleeping. He was exhausted, overwhelmed by what happened. He was sat on Harry's lap, his head in the crook of Harry's lap and his arms around his neck, just like a kid who passes out early when his parents take him out with them.

Zayn couldn't take it anymore. He hot up and hurried out to his bedroom. He felt tears threatening to spill from the back of his eyes. And as his room's door slammed shut, he didn't stop them anymore. Hot streams of the salty liquid started pouring down his face. The room was silent, only his heavy breath made noise as he plopped on the bed, burying his face in his pillows.

It could've been hours later or merely minutes; Zayn lost track of time, when he heard the door slowly opening. Then footsteps. Then he felt the bed dipping lightly. He slowly lifted his head, looking straight in the big, blue eyes which held tears back.

"I'm sorry" Niall mewled as he let sobs start. Zayn didn't hesitate to pull Niall to him; the younger cuddled to his chest in no time. The blond grabbed ahold of Zayn's shirt, never wanting to let go, and mumbled incoherent words, his cries muffled by Zayn's clothing.

Zayn waited for his baby to stop, whispering calming words in his ear as he let his tears dry on his cheeks.

It seemed hours later when Niall stopped. He slowly lifted his head, his cheeks red and eyes puffy. He was crying silently now, tears still wetting his face.

"Baby boy... I am so, so sorry..." Zayn whispered, kissing his forehead in a soothing way.

"I was so scared, Zaaayn. I was terrified. I thought he'll... He'll-"

"Shh now, baby. Don't think about it. You're with me now. You're safe. Don't ever leave me again, please!" Zayn pleaded. "Why did you leave me, Ni ?"

"I felt... I thought... I thought you were unfair, Zaynie! I thought you and Lou don't care about me. " the blond's voice trembled.

"How can you think something like that, baby?! I am and will always care about you, Louis the same. Don't ever think like that again! And if you don't want me punishing you then stop breaking my heart! How do you think it is for me to see you aol close to Liam? I feel awful, betrayed... You're mine, Niall, not his!"

"I... I'm not yours, Zayn..." Niall trailed off, avoiding the brunette's gaze.

"You... You don't want to be mine?" Zayn asked, sadness filling his caramel eyes.

"You never asked me to..." Niall whispered sweetly.

Zayn's face lightened considerably.

"You don want to be mine?" Zayn grinned.

"Yeah, I do" Niall smiled and Zayn pressed kisses all over Niall's face.

Niall giggled and squirmed underneath Zayn whilst the older just kept him in place and pecked every part of Niall he could.

"I love you, angel!" Zayn said with one last kiss on Niall's cheek.

"I know" was all the blond said, with a smile playing on his lips and his face pink.

"You're all mine, you know that? Mine to touch, mine to kiss, mine to love... Not your parents', not Louis', not Liam's. Not anyone's. Just mine. And I love you so, so much. "

"I am so, so happy I'm back to you... Daddy".

 


	20. First Time

"Mmm, baby... You have no idea what you do to me when you call me that..." Zayn whispered hotly in Niall's ear as his hand skimmed up the blond's thigh.

Niall took in a shaky breath. He enjoyed every single thin Zayn did to him, every whispered nothing, every little kiss, every dirty touch, hell, he even loved how the brunette ruffled his hair every morning at the breakfast table.

"Tell me then... What do I do to you, daddy?" Niall asked as he scooted closer in the brunette's lap.

"Don't be a tease, Niall" Zayn warned as he started kissing the younger's neck hungrily, in order to make a lovebite. 

Niall just giggled as his fingers tangled in the dark strands of hair of the other. Zayn held Niall impossibly close to his own body, continuing to kiss his neck, then his collar bone, and finally his lips.

Niall, used to it by now, instantly and involuntarily opened his mouth, letting Zayn's tongue mold with his.

The child moaned as Zayn moved one hand to grab his crotch, making the boy harden with every movement of his fingers.

"Zaynie... More, please..." Niall begged, biting Zayn's bottom lip with one hard squeez of the older's hand.

The brunette lifted Niall and started kissing him once again as he walked to the door, locking it.

"Mmm, Ni... You were just so close to be losing something that I so badly wanna take from you and I'm wasting no time in making sure that won't happen again..." Zayn said as he threw Niall onto the bed.

Niall squeaked as he collided with the soft, staring in awe as Zayn removed all his clothes.

"Look baby... I'm already all hard for you and all you gotta do was to be in my mind. " Zayn said, more like moaned.

Niall looked with his lips partly parted at his throbbing cock. 'Ready for me to touch it' Niall thought as he tried to crawl forward to the end of the bed.

But Zayn had other things in mind, so he gently pushed the blond to the bed, slowly removing his clothes.

"Not today, baby boy. Today we're going to try something different. But you have to be quiet, do you understand me?" the Muslim whispered as he removed the last price of cloth off of Niall's body.

Niall nodded fervently before pushing his lips onto Zayn, who responded immediately at the gesture.

The blond saw the other searching for something in the bedside table, but didn't actually see what he brought out as he closed his eyes when Zayn touched a sweet spot in his mouth.

"It's gonna be a little cold" Zayn whispered before lifting his head a bit so he could see Niall's whole face and all of his reactions.

Niall just hummed and felt Zayn's finger rimming the tense ring of muscles.

"Baby boy, relax... Otherwise I'm not gonna be able to do anything " the older whined and Niall forced himself to comply.

Without any warning, Zayn pushed his finger inside as he thought it was the right time. He thrust it in and out, earning more and more moans from Niall, each louder than before.

"Shh, angel... You gotta be quite, you know that?"

Niall slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to contain all the sounds that threatened to escape his lips as Zayn found a special bundle of nerves inside Niall.

Zayn gradually inserted another finger, stretching the child's hole, then another one, until he considered Niall was large enough.

He kept pounding his fingers into Niall, but started kissing down his pale chest, leaving the skin wet and Niall flustered.

He licked a stripe along Niall's shaft, kissing the tip before slowly starting to bob his head up and down, his mouth engulfing all of it.

He suddenly removed himself from the blond, making Niall take in a shaky breath followed by a whine and a surprised expression.

Zayn just smirked and poured some lube in his hand, starting to pleasure himself until being fully hard, which didn't take too long at all.

"Can you lift your bum for me a little, baby boy?" Zayn asked as he hovered over Niall.

The boy complied and wiggled a little under Zayn, his whole body trembling in excitement.

"What are you gonna do, daddy?" Niall asked aroused, his pupils dilated.   
"Oh Nialler... I'm gonna pound in you until you can't take it any more, I'm gonna make you see stars, make you scream my name in bliss... I'm gonna ravish you, baby, and you're going to love it. " Zayn growled as he positioned himself at Niall's entrance.

Zayn pushed the tip slowly in and Niall gulped hardly.

"Tell me if it hurts too much, angel" Zayn told Niall as he pushed a hand through Niall's hair.

He waited for the blond to nod before pushing more in. And he pushed slowly, waiting for Niall to adjust to every single inch before he was fully inside Niall's bum.

The younger had tears in his eyes and was biting so hard on his hand that Zayn was scared blood would start to pour.

"You want me to stop, baby? Does it hurt too much?" Zayn asked concerned, removing Niall's hand from his mouth and kissing his lips softly. Niall shook his head, drying the tears with his palms and smiling weakly as Zayn kissed him some more.   
Zayn waited some more before pulling out slowly and pushing back in. He did that for some time until Niall's tears stopped, their place being taken by small moans.

The brunette took that as an invitation to start thrusting faster. He began pumping Niall's cock and pound into harder, until the child was a moaning mess, squirming and pulling harshly at Zayn's hair.

The older was getting closer and closer his high with every grunt and moan that came from Niall' mouth.

"Daddy I'm... I'm gonna- agh " Niall didn't finished his sentence before he spilled his cum on Zayn's hands and all over both their chests.

The look of pure ecstasy and pleasure in Niall' eyes was enough to make Zayn finish deep inside Niall.

He slowly removed himself from the blond, hissing when Niall clenched his hole around Zayn.

"Relax baby boy, let me pull out. " He said caressing Niall's pink cheek.

"Sorry Zaynie ..." Niall pouted relaxing.

Zayn pulled completely out, making Niall shudder at the loss of contact. He tried to get up, but failed miserably.

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry you around some time, yeah?" Zayn chuckled, cradling Niall in his arms as his own cumulative dripped from Niall's hole down his arms.

"Let's go get cleaned now, baby boy. Did you like it at least?"

"It hurt..."

"Oh baby... I didn't mean to hurt you... Why didn't you tell me to stop then?"

"Because... It also felt good... So, so good" Niall whispered embarrassed.

"Oh baby... Next time I'll be gentler, yeah?" Zayn promised as he walked to the bathroom.

Niall hummed, nuzzling his face in Zayn's bare chest, his eyes almost closed in exhaustion.

"You have no idea house much I love you, angel" Zayn smiled.

"I know..." was what Niall answered, only half awake, making Zayn's mood drop a little.

"Oh and by the way... I didn't think 10 years olds can actually cum " Zayn chuckled as he kissed the top of Niall's head, closing the bathroom door behind them.

 


	21. Just thoughts

Zayn woke up with a very bad ache in his neck. He groaned as he got up; his head was hurting, his arms, his legs... Basically everything.

Agreeing on sleeping on the couch wasn't the best choice, but it wasn't like he had a choice.

He mentally cursed Liam and Harry for spending the night at Zayn and Louis' flat, well more like he cursed Liam. It wasn't even the fact that he slept on the couch. Or that he had the thinnest blanket in the whole flat. It wasn't even the pain in his back that made him uncomfortable and sad.

It was the pure fact that he didn't get to sleep with Niall that hurt him. He didn't get to hold his baby, to snuggle his little angel to his chest at night. He didn't get to cuddle with the young blond, to steal little kisses and forbidden touches.

But most likely Liam did.

And Zayn was fuming at this thought. Just thinking about that made the Muslim's heart race, and not in the good way. Because after all no one except for him was allowed to touch **his** Niall. No one.

He slowly opened the door to his bedroom, where the two kids were sleeping peacefully. Or that he though. In reality, he found Niall and Liam tangled in the sheets, the slightly older child whispering something in the blond's ear, making him giggle.

"Niall." Zayn made his presence known with a stern voice.

Niall's eyes blew wide as he slowly turned his head to face Zayn.

"Ouch..." Liam cringed as the older's expression, but, when he reached his hand to pull Niall closer to him, he realised the blond was already out of bed and walking to Zayn.

The Muslim took Niall in his arms and, with one last venomous look towards Liam, he exited the room.

He brought Niall back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Niall clung onto him, not daring to look in the golden eyes that Niall knew by now that they were black in anger.

Zayn sighed; he wasn't _that_ angry. After all, the boys weren't doing actually anything. Right?

He glanced towards the coffee table. A little sticky note was on the table.

_'Went grocery shopping with Harry. We'll be back in a couple of hours._

_Lou xx'_

"Looks like we're alone for the next few hours baby. What do you wanna do?" Zayn asked, lifting Niall's head from his chest in order to look him in the eyes.

"But Liam's ri-"

"I don't care about Liam, OK?!" Zayn asked, slightly annoyed and frustrated that, somehow, Liam was always present in Niall's mind, when the brunette should've been the one to occupy his thoughts.

"I... OK... But I want to play though. "

"To play? What do you wanna play, baby boy?" Zayn felt a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"I wanna play with Liam"

"W-with Liam? I-... oh... OK. Go and play with Liam then." And Zayn just couldn't help the pang that he felt in his heart.

***

"Where are you going, Zee?" Louis asked as Zayn was fixing his hear in the mirror.

"Just out. Probably to a club or something. It's already been two months of summer and the only places I have been were the park, some family restaurants and wherever Niall wanted. I just want some time for myself, God dammit!"

"Hey, hey, easy there. What crawled up your ass today?"

Zayn just huffed and went outside. If Niall wasn't going to love him and just choose Liam in his detriment, why wouldn't Zayn just fuck someone else?

But as Zayn closed the door behind him, he didn't leave right away. He propped his head on the door and just stood there, thinking.

Because he wasn't sure if he could do this. His heart didn't let him do this to Niall. And that was something so new for Zayn, he'd never been the one to care about people's feelings or what consequences his actions could have. He have always been so reckless.

  
**A/N How is it going, guys? I hope good. I'm actually writing this on the train on the way home because I was away from home since Friday with a contest. It was a political sciences in French contest or whatever and guess what? My team won the second prize. We were so happy!!**

**Anyways, I decided to make a new cover. Do you like it?**

**And the chapter, was it good? If yes then comment and vote and show me you like it because that's what makes me want to continue writing**


End file.
